Grimmsley
"Do you know what it takes to bring together all those tribes, half of whom want to tear apart the other half for one reason or another? The Hill-Dwellers hate the River Clans, the Moon-Goblins hate the Hill-Dwellers, and everyone hates the Cave-Goblins. So, how did I do it? Unite all those forest-worshippers and half-wits and cannibals... I told them that we had something to fight for. That couldn't be more true." ~Grimmsley's monologue Grimmsley was a male goblin who served the Emperor during the Fifth Age. During his career, he held the ranks of lieutenant, captain, commander, and finally the prestigious title of "gormash". A skilled tactician and a fearless warrior, Grimmsley sought to lead his race to victory, yet saw himself above them, which led to his downfall and ultimate death. He is regarded by his fellow goblins as "General Grimmsley", despite it not being his official rank. 'Physical' Description The novel describes Grimmsley as a "simply enormous" goblin, much larger and more powerfully built than others of his race, which is no doubt why he was their leader. He was filthy and fanged, with broad proportions and very long arms; traits that are highly admired in goblin society. Much of his face and body was covered in scars, a testament to his fearless nature. Grimmsley wore lots of armor during battle, and fought with several weapons, including a sword and a black leather whip. He spoke in a growling voice. It is interesting to note that while front is heavily armoured, his backside is left free of it, which is true to goblin tradition. Goblins never wore armour over their backs, as this would imply that they would even think of retreating, which is shameful to their warrior culture. Personality Like many of his kind, Grimmsley was a savage and ferocious-mannered individual. However, his exceptional charisma and people skills enabled him to unite the diverse goblin clans, no matter how different they were from one another or how much they wanted to kill one another. Typical of his species, he was a powerful warrior and held a fierce desire to slaughter others: however, almost every action of his was ultimately only to serve his own rise in status. His more straightforward villainous nature stood in sharp contrast to that of the conflicted Emperor; while the Emperor desired to rule the world out of grief and heartbreak, Grimmsley was not motivated by higher ideals and acted only in his own interest. Despite his high level of intelligence and cunning, Grimmsley was far more egotistical and selfish than a typical goblin, bordering on narcissistic, implying a deep-seated self-worship, as all of his actions seemed to fulfill purposes of grandiosity or overwhelming display. Much like the Emperor, Grimmsley had a cold disposition that seldom broke, but did nothing whatsoever to conceal his violent and vindictive mentality—that being said, he was visibly frightened and subservient to the Emperor. He did not care very much about his comrades, as he was often seen shouting orders at them and pushing his fellow goblins around, both literally and figuratively. He often found himself annoyed with how mindless his kin could be, usually viewing them as "stupid" and berating them constantly. He also seemed to be a very skilled swordsman, being able to hold his own against expert fencer Finn Cooper.